


Of Risks and Rewards

by romantichopelessly



Series: Bracelet Verse [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bracelets, Confessions, Crying, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Party, Pining, Relationship Advice, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantichopelessly/pseuds/romantichopelessly
Summary: Virgil was happy. Really, he was.Ever since he had confessed--or, rather, Patton had guessed in an almost embarrassing turn of events--about his affection for Patton’s hugs, things had been… well, wonderful.Really, Virgil couldn’t ask for more.Except, the thing was, he was slowly realizing that he could.





	Of Risks and Rewards

Virgil was happy. Really, he was.

Ever since he had confessed--or, rather, Patton had guessed in an almost embarrassing turn of events--about his affection for Patton’s hugs, things had been… well, wonderful.

Patton was always quick to offer a hug these days. In fact, after a few weeks of Virgil using his newfound knowledge that Patton loved the contact just as much as he did to ask for any sort of contact that he needed or wanted, the two had fallen into a comfortable rhythm. Now, neither Virgil nor Patton ever had to ask about affectionate gestures. They came naturally.

A good morning hug, a brushed shoulder in the hallway paired with a bright smile and a shy grin, thighs pressed together on movie night, an arm wrapped around a shoulder after a long night of cartoon marathons in Patton’s room…

Really, Virgil couldn’t ask for more.

Except, the thing was, he was slowly realizing that he could.

It was weird, realizing that he had feelings for his best friend that were not strictly platonic. But it was undeniable. Every time Patton smiled at him with those bright eyes, or leaned into him subtly when they touched, or, hell, even when Patton said his name, Virgil got this deep, fluttery feeling in his stomach and heart. He was not used to anything like this at all, it certainly wasn’t anything like the cold, stinging pinch of anxiety that he often felt around others. No, this was definitely something more pleasant. 

It had taken time, too. Virgil hadn’t just grown these feelings for Patton suddenly. Really, if he was being honest with himself, he had been growing slowly but steadily past the realm of platonic with Patton ever since he had begun giving him those bracelets. Somewhere between the comforting touches and over the top dad jokes, Virgil had grown feelings for his best friend that had taken root so slowly and naturally, fueled by nicknames that were becoming less and less demeaning and cookies baked with love, that by the time Virgil fully realized it, he was sure that these feelings would never go away.

It didn’t take long for Virgil to diagnose it as what it really was.

Virgil had a crush on Patton.

No. Virgil was hopelessly, completely, endlessly head over heels for Patton, and he had no idea what to do about it.

\----

“So you came to me for help, eh? Understandable, really, I am a master of romance!” Roman grinned brightly, his wild gestures coming far too close to Virgil’s face for comfort.

Grumpily, Virgil swatted Roman’s flourishing hand out of his personal space with a glare. “I came to you because there’s no one else I could have gone to, nimrod.”

Roman pouted, flopping down on the pristine white couch. The two of them were in Roman’s room. Honestly, Virgil avoided the place when he could, it was far too bright for his tastes, but it wasn’t as if he had much of a choice in the matter. Roman had pulled him into the room as soon as Virgil had uttered a single word about Patton. Virgil could not even bring himself to be mad about it, because he knew that he had to do something about these rapidly developing feelings, and he really didn’t think that Logan would be a huge help in that department.

“Is that any way to treat the person you came to for romantic advice?” Roman smirked up from where he was now lounging comfortably, as if he were blissfully unaware of the dire importance of Virgil’s situation.

Virgil bristled, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “Would you stop saying that? I didn’t- It’s not like I can _tell_ him or anything!”

“Why not?” Virgil shot Roman a look that the prince obviously understood the exact meaning of, because he quickly continued, his voice much softer. “You can’t just bottle up your feelings, Virge. They aren’t just going to go away on their own, especially with how much time you spend with Pat. You have to actually do something about it. You have to confess!”

Virgil rolled his eyes, pulling his arms closer to himself. It was a weak facsimile of a Patton hug, but it gave him some sense of comfort nonetheless. “Oh, yeah, right, pot and kettle, much?”

Roman blinked, his face reddening as he realized what Virgil was insinuating. “That- This isn’t about that. This is about you and Patton.”

“Right,” Virgil commented sarcastically, “this is certainly nothing like how you couldn’t, and still can’t say anything to Lo-”

Roman sputtered, sitting up straight and cutting Virgil off before he could even finish his sentence. “That is not the same! This is about you and Patton and how you two were _made_ for each other!” Virgil scoffed but didn’t say anything as Roman continued. “Virgil, trust me, okay, you’d just feel better if you said something. Plus, I’m more positive that Patton won’t reject you than I am that my hair is incapable of looking imperfect!”

Virgil chose to ignore Roman’s self inflated ego, staring down at his shoes and letting it go for once. “I… I just don’t know, Roman. He’s my best friend, and if something went wrong-”

“Nothing went wrong that time you confessed about the bracelets, right?” Virgil’s head shot up, his eyes meeting Roman’s raised eyebrows, that were far too knowing for Virgil’s liking.

“Wh- How did you know about those? I- I never told-” Virgil could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. How many of them knew? Did _everyone_ know? Oh, god, that meant that they were talking about him behind his back. They were talking about him and Patton behind both of their backs, who knew what they thought about it all, about how pathetic it was that Virgil hadn’t been able to just ask for a hug-

Virgil’s dark train of thought was immediately halted as Roman stood, his usual grand light back in his eyes once more. “That doesn’t matter, Gothic Horrors.” Virgil’s hands clenched where they were on his biceps, but he didn’t bother saying a word about the awful nickname. “What matters is that you confessed to that, and everything turned out okay! You’re closer than ever, and this can only make you even closer!”

Virgil hesitated, what seemed like hundreds of horrible outcomes to telling Patton springing to the front of his mind. However, the determined light in his friend’s eyes was somehow so convincing that he shoved those anxious thoughts aside and buried them in the back of his mind. “If you say so…”

“Perfect! Now, thinking about those bracelets gives me an idea…”

\----

Virgil stood in front of the doorway to Patton’s room for what had to be the millionth time, a small, handmade bracelet concealed once again in the pocket of his hoodie.

Roman had surprisingly been a lot of help with making a plan once Virgil had accepted that he needed one. He had quickly developed what he described to be the perfect romantic gesture, and with only a little tweaking from Virgil to make the idea manageable for himself and his anxiety, the plan had been set in motion. It only took four new bracelets for Patton and a hell of a lot of courage.

Taking a deep breath, Virgil pulled his hand out of his pocket and knocked softly on his best friend’s door. He could do this. Phase one was in motion. He could still hear Roman’s too loud encouragements ringing in his ears, and, oddly enough, it was sort of comforting.

He could do this. This was Patton. They were a dynamic duo, and nothing could change that. Patton was love and understanding. It would all be alright.

No matter what Patton thought about taking their relationship to a romantic level, neither of them would let this cause a rift between them. It simply wasn’t who they were.

The door to Patton’s room opened and Virgil pulled himself from his thoughts.

“Hey, V!” Patton’s smile was easy. Infectious. Virgil instantly felt at ease. “What’s up? I was just trying out this new coloring book Roman made me, you wanna join?”

It was a tempting offer. Virgil almost considered taking it and saving the bracelet for another day as he looked down to see the crayon stains covering Patton’s hands and traveling up and down his arms. But no. He had a mission, and he wasn’t about to chicken out now. “As fun as that sounds, I, uh… I actually had something for you.”

Patton blinked before his eyes widened, bright excitement taking over his freckled face. “Really? What is it?”

Wordlessly, Virgil pulled his hand from his hoodie pocket, dangling the new, light blue bracelet from his hand, showing off the shiny silver ‘L’ charm that was hanging from the middle of it.

Patton gasped, his hands coming together to clasp in front of his chest. “Another bracelet?!” Grinning, he reached out to touch the jewelry. 

Virgil flushed, holding it out further for Patton to get a better look. He would never tire of seeing the genuine and brilliant joy grow on Patton’s face whenever Virgil gave him one of his bracelets. It was really a sight to see.

He was so busy marveling at Patton’s enthusiasm that he almost missed the question that fell from those perfect lips.

“L?” Patton tilted his head slightly in confusion. “What does that mean?” 

Virgil flushed, biting the inside of his cheek as he was faced with the question that he had been dreading.

He knew that he couldn’t outright lie to Patton. For two reasons. One being that he and Patton were both, by principle, against lying. The second, of course, being that Virgil definitely did not want any unsavory characters slithering in and ruining this moment for him. Or spilling the details of his plan before it was fully executed.

Carefully, Virgil lifted the bracelet from Patton’s curious fingers and draped it over the other side’s left wrist, using the now common motion of tying the strings as a space filler while he searched for what to say.

Tying off the knot and allowing himself a few stolen moments for his fingers to linger on the soft skin of Patton’s wrist, Virgil spoke softly, slowly looking up at Patton through his bangs.

“Well... an L can stand for a lot of things. I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Virgil offered a tiny half smile, hoping that his nerves didn’t show.

Patton giggled, obviously pleased with the cryptic answer. “I guess that I will!”

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few more seconds, Patton admiring his new bracelet and Virgil slowly rocking back and forth on his heels, admiring Patton. Suddenly, Patton reached forward and gripped Virgil’s arms, tugging him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Virgil.” Patton mumbled, his face squished into the fabric covering Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil didn’t even hesitate before bringing his arms up to wrap around his friend’s midsection, burying his face in Patton’s soft blue polo.

They stood like that for a few moments, just outside of Patton’s doorway, before the two pulled apart at the same time. Patton smiled, his eyes bright behind the thick frames of his glasses. “You wanna come in and color with me? Or we could watch a movie?”

Virgil, still feeling the warmth radiating from Patton’s body, nodded instantly. He had never been able to say no to Patton’s smile, and honestly, he couldn’t think of a reason why he would ever want to, when there was a promise of _Winnie the Pooh_ and more of Patton’s soft smiles waiting for him in that room.

\----

Virgil’s next opportunity didn’t come for quite a while.

He insisted that this was merely due to circumstance. He and Patton just hadn’t been alone very often in the week and a half since he had given the K bracelet. Every time that he said that, however, Roman gave him this _look_. This odd, knowing, disapproving look that Virgil was really beginning to hate. He would have regretted letting Roman in on his secret had Roman himself not been the one to come up with this plan in the first place.

Deep down, Virgil knew that it was his own fear getting to him again. It seemed like Roman knew as well, if the intense, silent glaring battle that they were currently having over the dinner table was anything to go by.

Virgil didn’t get a chance to confront the creative side about it because as soon as the meal had finished, Roman stood up quickly and practically dragged Logan out of the room, blabbering about some editing that he needed done, “Right at this very moment, it really is quite urgent, Virgil can help you clean up tonight, right, Padre?”

Patton had nodded so eagerly and smiled at Virgil so proudly, as if he had been the one to offer, that Virgil didn’t have the heart to put up a fuss about it. He had let Roman and Logan leave quietly and followed Patton into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

The two of them worked in perfect harmony, silently moving past one another in perfect sync. For a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the running water and quiet clinking of dishes against one another.

Virgil allowed himself to fully relax into the easy companionship. It would never stop being a marvel just how easy it was to simply exist with Patton.

Virgil was content, his silent argument with Roman fully forgotten by the time that he and Patton finished cleaning up the kitchen. As Patton reached out and shut off the faucet, Virgil could only smile, his still slightly wet fingers already pulling the second bracelet out of his pocket.

Obviously he carried it with him everywhere, why wouldn’t he?

Filled with an unusual burst of confidence, Virgil moved behind Patton. His best friend was still drying the final plate, and in his newfound serene bravery, Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton and began gently tying the bracelet around his wrist.

The sight of the new piece of jewelry hanging next to all of the previous bracelets that Virgil had ever given Patton--he never took them off, not a single one, it would have been comical if Virgil hadn’t been so touched by the gesture--was enough to distract Virgil from the slight stutter in Patton’s movements at the sudden closeness and unexpected action.

After lingering a second too long, Virgil forced himself to step back, shoving his hands back into the pockets of his hoodie. He was just about to open his mouth and explain when Patton set down the plate and turned to face his friend.

Patton’s expression took Virgil’s breath away. His heart stuttered in his chest as he took in the bright happiness and pure… love. There was no other way to describe such a look. And sure, Virgil was nearly positive that it was a platonic love, but it was nevertheless the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen.

“I’m guessing that you won’t tell me what the O stands for?” Patton’s grin was a bit more playful as he spoke, looking between Virgil and the bracelet, specifically the charm dangling from it.

“N-Nope.” Even with the slight hesitation, Virgil managed to lift the corner of his mouth in a small smile, popping the p at the end of the word.

Patton’s smile softened and he stepped closer. Virgil could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage.

“Well…” Patton stopped, toe to toe with Virgil, his eyes sparkling with mischief behind his thick framed glasses. “I look forward to the next bracelet, then.” In the very next moment, so quickly that Virgil didn’t even have time to react, Patton leaned up on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek.

“Thank you for helping me with the clean up, Virgil. And for the bracelet. It was all very _charming_!” Patton’s voice was so chipper, as if nothing had even happened, as if Virgil’s world was not slowly imploding.

Virgil nodded uselessly. He could feel his cheeks flaring red beneath his foundation. He prayed that Patton wouldn’t notice. Luckily, Patton didn’t seem to as he giggled and turned on his heel, heading back towards the family room. 

Virgil was left standing in the middle of the kitchen, his hand slowly coming up to cup his cheeks where _Patton’s lips_ had been just seconds prior. The situation was just beginning to sink in when Virgil snapped out of it.

“ _Was that a bracelet pun?!_ ”

\----

Virgil was ashamed to admit that he chickened out at the third bracelet.

He didn’t mean to. Or, well, he certainly wasn’t a beacon of enthusiasm to hand over the bracelet that could essentially make or break his confession to Patton, but he had planned on it.

It simply… didn’t turn out that way.

Because as much as Virgil replayed that kiss on the cheek over and over and over again, letting the phantom sensation of Patton’s lips against his skin keep him up night after night, the possibility of another kiss on the cheek from his best friend was not enough to convince Virgil to continue on with the plan.

Obviously, it was a strong motivator. Part of Virgil was positive that he would do anything to feel that again. However, Virgil also knew that he would hate himself if he allowed Patton to do something so innocently intimate again before Virgil had completed his confession. It wouldn’t be fair to Patton. Just the thought of it felt… dirty. Manipulative, almost.

So, yeah, nope.

Thankfully, Virgil found the perfect out when he woke up in the very early hours that Sunday morning, a gentle weight resting against his shoulder. As Virgil turned, his eyes bleary with confusion, and saw Patton snoring softly against the fabric of his hoodie, he felt warmth blossom throughout him. His fingers tingled with the sheer overflow of emotion he felt looking down at Patton’s freckled cheek mushed against his shoulder.

_Love_.

That’s what this was. He had known for a while now. There was no other word for it, no way around it. He was so completely, irrevocably in love with Patton.

Virgil didn’t move a muscle for a few minutes. He sat completely still, just watching Patton breathe softly. He felt trusted. _Whole_.

Sure, he and Patton cuddled all the time lately, but there was something about the quiet vulnerability of this moment that hit Virgil like a freight train.

After a few minutes of silence, soaking in the moment, Virgil began to gently shift away from his best friend. Just as sunlight began to stream through the windows, Virgil was carefully and expertly maneuvering Patton so that he was lying against a pillow rather than a person. 

Right as Virgil was about to turn and head upstairs--probably to scream into a pillow for ten minutes or so--his attention was diverted back to Patton by a small content noise leaving the moral side’s mouth. Virgil watched as he snuggled closer to the pillow underneath his head and felt his mouth go dry at the sight.

His eyes flickered down to Patton’s arm, where the two previous charms were glinting at him mockingly. Before he gave himself a second to overthink it, Virgil pulled the third bracelet out of his pocket.

Honestly, if Roman knew that Virgil carried all of the bracelets around constantly, his eyes would roll so far back in his head that he would finally find his brain.

Carefully, Virgil tied the white and red string around Patton’s exposed wrist. He tied it loose enough that he was sure Patton would not wake up, but he held his breath as he moved anyway, not wanting to even risk Patton waking up and seeing the shining ‘V’ charm attached to the bracelet.

It made it painfully obvious what Virgil was trying to spell, and even though he was planning on confessing soon, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure that today was a good day for that sort of confrontation.

Double-knotting the string, Virgil took in the sight of the three bracelets lined up side by side.

He wondered how long it would take Patton to notice the new piece of jewelry after he woke up.

Taking one last risk--truly, there had to be something wrong with him; Virgil was supposed to be Anxiety and here he was taking risks and being bold, all in the name of his stupid heart beating for their true heart--Virgil leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the still sleeping Patton’s forehead.

Backing away quickly, Virgil turned and practically fled the room, adrenaline still coursing through his veins and the insanely courageous action. He left so quickly that he didn’t even notice as Patton cracked an eye open, watching Virgil flee the scene with an adoring smile.

\----

The fact that Patton hadn’t figured it out already was really starting to get to Virgil. He had thought that it would be easy. Honestly, he had fully expected Patton to understand after he had revealed the ‘O’ bracelet. He was no stranger to just how clever the Moral side could be. He knew that he was deceptively smart.

_So why hadn’t Patton figured it out yet?_

It wasn’t like there were many words that began with the letters L-O-V. In fact, there were next to none, beyond the very word that Virgil was trying to spell. The very thing that Virgil was trying to _confess to_.

The fact that Patton hadn’t said a single thing… It worried Virgil to no end. He had to have figured it out by now, right? There was no way that he couldn’t have, not when he had caught onto Virgil’s need for hugs after the first few gift bracelets. And he definitely hadn’t missed the third bracelet, he had even gone so far as to thank Virgil for it with a polite smile over breakfast that morning. So, really, only one option was left.

Patton was acting like he didn’t know what Virgil was trying to say because _he didn’t want it_.

It made sense. Smart as he was, Patton was also kind. He wasn’t like Logan, who would have caught on to Virgil immediately and answered his question in a straightforward manner. No, Patton was nice and gentle and oh-so-loving. He wouldn’t dare cut Virgil off before he got his entire plan completed, even if he was planning on shutting him down.

Honestly, in this context, Patton’s kindness seemed a bit more like cruelty to Virgil. It left him only one option: to finish his plan and give his best friend that final bracelet, the one laying on his bedside table, woven together with threads in every color of the rainbow with the small, gleaming ‘E’ charm dangling exactly in the center.

He had to do it. There was no way of backing out, even though his anxiety was practically digging in its heels at the very thought, his fear telling him stop this right now, right now before it was too late, before he ruined the best friendship he had ever had, before he showed his true feelings, his true self, and scared poor, gentle, loving Patton away.

Resolved, Virgil strode across the room and picked up the bracelet, running it between his fingers through a few moments in contemplation.

This one had to be perfect.

\----

Virgil watched as Patton threw his head back in loud laughter, his eyes sparkling with mirth behind the thick frames of his glasses. Virgil couldn’t quite make out what exactly Logan had said to make the moral side laugh so hard, but whatever it was had the logical side smiling ever so slightly as well.

They were having a party of sorts. They always did after the release of a new video, Roman insisting that a celebration of _his_ hard work was needed. Virgil used to take offense to any sort of statement like that from Roman, but he had come to learn that that was just how the prince was. The bravado was usually just that. Bravado.

So, after each new video was posted, they would all get together and celebrate. Sometimes that took the form of a simple movie night, or, after longer, more exciting videos, a full on party with loud music and lots of food. Roman liked to celebrate Thomas’s particularly strenuous works by “going out with a bang” as it were, and that was what was happening tonight.

Virgil turned his attention to the soda in the bottom of his plastic cup, swirling it around. He knew that he would have to say something tonight. He could practically feel the final bracelet burning a hole in his pocket, the weight of the plan, the _secret_ weighing on his chest. It wasn’t fair to keep Patton in the dark any longer, especially when any day now he could catch on to what the first three bracelets meant, if he hadn’t already.

Not to mention the fact that Patton had become increasingly more affectionate lately, and the guilt of accepting all of the intimacy was going to give Virgil stomach ulcers. He knew, logically, that Patton was giving all of the affection freely, and probably enjoyed it just as much as he did, but he couldn’t shake the idea that he was somehow taking advantage of his best friend.

Even now, with Patton across the room, chatting with Logan without a care in the world, the anxiety was eating Virgil alive.

He was just about to start a round of breathing exercises when someone bumped into his shoulder.

“Heya, Virgil.” 

Virgil’s head snapped upwards with a start, meeting Patton’s eyes with shock. He quickly glanced over to where he could have sworn Patton had been just moments prior, only to see an obviously drunk-tired Roman clinging onto a flushed Logan. He turned back towards Patton, trying to calm his racing heart.

“H-Hi.” Great. Fantastic. 10/10 best conversation starter.

Patton didn’t seem to mind, however, as his smile seemed to widen and he bumped his shoulder against Virgil’s once again. “Having fun?”

Virgil straightened, pulling his cup closer to himself. Was he having fun? He looked around the room again. Annoying pop music was blasting, he could see Deceit stealing cookies from the table of snacks, and Logan was still struggling under the weight of the unstable Roman.

“Yeah, I guess.” He offered, lamely. It would be more fun if he could be watching a silly movie, buried under blankets with his arm wrapped around Patton’s shoulders, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

Virgil’s eyes were drawn down to the bracelets on Patton’s wrist, his heart somehow both fluttery and heavy. “Hey, do you think we could go somewhere a bit more quiet?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Meeting Patton’s eyes again, Virgil saw a flicker of something he couldn’t quite understand there. Instantly, he felt guilty. He shouldn’t be pulling Patton from the party. That was totally unfair. Patton deserved this time off. He was obviously having fun, even if Virgil wasn’t _and he shouldn’t be pushing his wants on Patton, that was the exact opposite of this plan, he could just wait, he shouldn’t have_ -

“Sure.” Patton’s voice was calm. “Of course, Virge, whatever you need.” And just like that, Virgil felt his heart begin to slow, heading once again for a normal pace. Patton held no sort of disappointment or malice in his expression, only understanding and what was possibly curiosity. “Come on, we can go to my room!”

Virgil stifled a sigh of relief as he straightened up and followed Patton out of the room, the tension in his shoulders releasing as they left the shrill tones of Taylor Swift behind them. Of course, as soon as they crossed the threshold into the hallway and Patton reached behind him to clasp Virgil’s hand in his, his heart immediately began to race again.

His hands were probably sweaty. No, they were _definitely_ sweaty.

Patton didn’t falter at the gross clammy hands as he led Virgil down the hall to his bedroom. He pushed open the door and pulled Virgil in, almost eagerly. 

Maybe Patton wasn’t a huge fan of loud music either.

The door fell closed behind the two as Patton released Virgil’s hand and moved to perch on the end of his bed, patting the area beside him for Virgil to sit as well.

Virgil eyed the space warily. He wasn’t quite sure that it was the best idea to make this sort of a confession while sitting down. Because that was what he was about to do. Confess. The thought hit Virgil like a bolt of lightning, and suddenly he was definitely too restless to sit.

Feeling a lump starting to form in his throat, Virgil shook his head wordlessly, stuffing his shaking hands into the pockets of his jacket, where he could feel the bracelet waiting.

Patton’s face darkened with concern, and Virgil found that he couldn’t look at it. Patton’s room was supposed to be a safe space. It had always been a safe space. He knew that Patton would never intentionally do anything to hurt him, but seeing that expression only raised Virgil’s anxiety.

“V…? Did you… Was there something that you wanted to say?”

Virgil hummed anxiously, toying with the bracelet in his pocket. He had to get this out. Biting the inside of his cheek, Virgil began to pace. “I... I do have to tell you something, Patton.” Virgil hated how rough his voice sounded in that moment. He wished giving this last bracelet was as easy as the first three had been. All he could think about was everything that could go wrong, and he was running out of time.

“I know that this is a safe place, and I know that I’m safe with you, I always have been, and really that’s part of the problem because I don’t want anything to disrupt that ever, but here I am about to throw a wrench in this whole thing, and I-“ Suddenly, as if just realizing how much he was word vomiting, Virgil cut himself off, freezing where he stood. “Sorry.”

Virgil sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a few deep breaths before turning back to Patton, remorse in his eyes. Of course, as soon as his eyes met Patton’s, everything changed. Patton was watching him carefully, his eyes kind and full of patience. Sure, there was a bit of residual worry there, but the overwhelming message was easy to see.

Patton loved him. Nothing could change that.

Before his anxiety could get the better of him again, Virgil crossed the floor and sat on the bed beside Patton. Gently, he lifted his best friend’s wrist, and without another word, took out the bracelet and tied it on, right beside the other three.

Virgil didn’t even allow himself to breathe as he tied the bracelet into place. He didn’t dare meet Patton’s eyes as he watched the four charms finally line up, all together on Patton’s wrist, spelling out Virgil’s intentions, completely baring him for all the world--all of _his_ world, because Patton was most definitely Virgil’s whole world--to see.

Virgil’s fingers lingered uselessly on the inside of the heart’s wrist as he waited for Patton to read the four letter word. As he waited for Patton to understand, and for the judgement to be made.

Silence reigned for a few breathless seconds. Virgil was just about to open his mouth to say something, to apologize or reassure Patton that he didn’t have to reciprocate, when a gentle, barely there exhalation left Patton’s lips.

“Oh, Virgil…”

Virgil suppressed a wince at the words but looked up nonetheless. He steeled himself for Patton’s rejection, the backs of his eyes burning with unshed tears. He could do this. He could be brave about this for Patton.

However, instead of being met by anger or pity as he would have expected, as Virgil lifted his face up, a soft pair of lips covered his own.

Automatically, Virgil’s breath hitched, his cheeks reddening as the noise from the party down the hall fell away. Virgil allowed himself to relax into the kiss, his arms coming up to wind around his best friend’s middle, just as they had for countless hugs before. Virgil kissed back slowly, tentatively, allowing Patton to lead the kiss, focusing on the press of his friend’s soft lips and the material of his bright blue polo under his fingers.

Patton kissed like he did everything. Enthusiastically and with his whole heart. Virgil melted into the touch, all of his previous anxieties flying out of his mind. He could feel the love in this kiss, and it brought tears to his eyes.

Virgil could have kissed Patton forever. Kissing Patton was just.... like.... like coming home, as cliche as it sounded. Patton was soft and warm and so, so sweet. If Virgil had been addicted to his hugs before, he knew now that he would never be able to get enough of this.

Eventually, however, they had to pull apart. Breathless, Virgil kept his eyes closed for a few more moments as Patton pulled away. He didn’t open them until he felt the soft pad of a gentle thumb brushing the tears away from his eyes, Patton’s hands cradling his face as if he were something valuable. Something loved.

Leaning into the touch, Virgil didn’t even have time to worry about the tears streaming down Patton’s face because he was blinded by the sheer radiance of the other’s smile.

“I- I had hoped,” Patton’s voice was watery and full of emotion, “from the moment you gave me the first bracelet, that you were spelling ‘love’, but I didn’t want to assume. I didn’t want to be wrong, sweetheart.”

Virgil let out a wet, sniffly chuckle, his heart light and bursting with affection for the moral side. He was positive that it was an unattractive sound, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was so full of happiness right then.

Patton was so beautiful at that moment. Slow tears still clinging to his long eyelashes and resting on his freckled cheeks. A soft pink blush running over the bridge of his nose. Smile wide and unbridled. Eyes bright and filled with what could only be described as adoration. Virgil was so in love that it hurt.

Like looking directly at the sun, staring at Patton right now was too much for too long, so Virgil ducked his head, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes as a blush bloomed across his own cheeks. He didn’t move Patton’s hands, though.

“I kept waiting for you to catch on,” Virgil said, his voice low and soft, “I’ve had them all,” at this, Virgil brought his fingers up to touch the bracelets on Patton’s wrist lightly, “for weeks.”

Virgil blushed even harder, his mind replaying Patton’s words. _Sweetheart_. He shouldn’t love that so much. He shifted slightly, pulling Patton’s left hand back from his face to press a light kiss to his palm. “I was worried, but I’m glad I did it now.” Finally gathering the courage, Virgil peaked up through his hair, meeting Patton’s teary eyes. “I love you, Pat.”

Virgil allowed himself to watch as Patton’s face shone with unfiltered happiness, feeling so much like a man witnessing a miracle. This time, he leaned in first, meeting those perfectly soft lips with a shy but sure kiss. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, moving perfectly in sync with one another, Patton’s hands falling down to Virgil’s shoulders as he sighed happily into the kiss.

They pulled apart many seconds later. This time, Patton rested his forehead against Virgil’s, their breaths mingling between them for a few silent moments.

“I love you too, Virgil.” Patton said softly. Virgil felt one of Patton’s hands move up, his fingertips tangling in the short hairs at the nape of Virgil’s neck. “So much.” A quick kiss was pressed to the corner of his mouth. “So very _very_ much.”

Virgil chuckled, light and giddy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Patton hummed, kissing Virgil’s cheek. He had the insane, reckless urge to giggle at the action. “I’m really proud of you, V.”

Perplexed by what seemed to be a sudden change in topic, Virgil pulled back a bit. “What do you mean?”

Patton shrugged, his smile still kind and loving, easing some of Virgil’s immediate worries. “For telling me. I… I don’t really think I would ever have gotten the courage. No matter how many times Logan told me to just go for it, I always had some sort of excuse. I told myself that I didn’t want to overwhelm you, but I think that I was just scared. I’ve been wrong before, and I didn’t… I didn’t want to hurt this. Us.”

Virgil exhaled shakily, absolutely blown away by the confession. Patton had had the same thoughts, the same worries as him. Beautiful, sweet Patton was worried about hurting things between them.

“Well… to be fair, I only ever made this plan because Roman convinced me…” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Patton laughed softly, the worry melting from his expression. “Speaking of, we should probably get back to that party, huh?”

 

Virgil glanced towards the door. He could still hear the obnoxious music blasting from the other room. “Or… We could take a few more minutes?” He suggested, face red but eyes shining with a false confidence.

Patton grinned, and Virgil felt a real confidence blossom within him at the sight. “Is there anything in _party_ -cular that you had in mind?”

Virgil rolled his eyes at the pun but couldn’t stifle his grin as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patton’s once again. He was content to completely miss the party in favor of staying in this room with Patton for forever. Thankfully, Patton seemed to share the sentiment, because the two did not leave the room until the tail end of the night, as the last Bruno Mars song faded, their hands clasped between them, fingers interlaced.


End file.
